1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow switching type air conditioner for both cooling and heating, and more particularly to an air conditioner for both cooling and heating which allows an efficient function of cooling and heating by optionally switching the indoor and outdoor air to flow either through an evaporator or through a condenser, and which can also serve as thermo-hygrostat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional air conditioner for purpose of both cooling and heating had a construction equipped with both a cooling refrigeration cycle and a heater. Alternative type of air conditioner for both cooling and heating was constructed as a heat pump which has a heat exchanger at indoor side and another heat exchanger at outdoor side and directional valve for switching the flow of refrigerant. At cooling mode, the indoor heat exchanger functions as an evaporator to absorb heat from the room, and at heating mode, the indoor heat exchanger functions as a condenser to deliver heat into room. However, those conventional air conditioners for both cooling and heating were relatively complicated in structure and the cooling or heating efficiency was low, causing manufacturing and maintenance cost to increase.